Rebirth of The Sage
by DreadedDemise
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, forgotten and abandoned son, in favor of his siblings who had the two halves of the Kyuubi sealed inside them. He is known as the deadlast, however, that is a mask he wore to avoid suspicion. He is much more than he seems, when the truth comes out, how big will it be? Cold/Bitter Naruto/Eventual Op Naruto. Some bashing. This is a neglect fic. NarutoxIno
1. Chapter 1

They say fate, karma, destiny or any other supernatural force that controls luck or anything that is out of control, that it is a bitch and a cruel mistress.

However, they say also say it must give and take, and that eventually it comes full circle.

It is true, in some cases.

They say fate is always on the move, working to fix what is wrong. That it is constantly twisting and curling the threads to accommodate for changes. That is especially true on this night.

High above a certain village, it was peaceful. However, if anyone were to know what was about to happen, they would be shocked. If they knew what was to come from this day, they would be starstruck and shattered from the amount of importance it held.

A secret was adrift.

One that held both grave importance and a grave warning, something was coming.

It was only the beginning too, nothing would be the same again.

Minato Namikaze was a relatively calm man, he understood the need to keep calm in situations. However, there are a few things that takes over and emotion controls.

One thing happens to be his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, who is pregnant. With triplets. However, neither of them knew the fate of the triplets. The destiny of one of them to be exact.

Eventually a crisis had happened over the few weeks the passed, until the due date had arrived.

It was October 10th.

It was also the day that would be remembered as the Nine Tails attack.

Buildings ablaze, shinobi fighting for everything they had, everything they had lost. They all came together as one, to defeat the bijuu. However, before anyone could finish it off, something happened.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, was shocked to see his successor arrive on the scene atop Gamabunta and instantly take the Nine Tails away in a yellow flash.

 _"Minato, what are you planning?"_ He thought in wonder.

Far away from the village in a clearing, the Nine Tails reappeared along with Minato. They had prepared to do this, they were going to seal it away. However, there was a problem.

They could only split the Nine Tails in half, with it's Yin in one and the Yang in another. Which meant one child would get nothing, that is what they thought though and they were wrong.

Destiny was being rewritten for the child that wasn't going to become a jinchuriki.

Lying on a pedestal were 3 children, even though one wasn't going to become a human sacrifice.

Their names were Menma, Mito, and Naruto. Menma and Mito were already selected to be the jinchuriki, leaving Naruto to a future that was already in motion. A future that held pain, sorrow and eventually power, unlike anyone could imagine.

"Minato, do it." Kushina said suddenly.

Minato looked at her and nodded.

"Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin." He said quickly.

Suddenly behind him a spectral image of the Shinigami, with it's arms spread out. Eventually the Yin half was sealed into Mito. That left the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style for the Yang half to be sealed.

Eventually both of the halves were sealed away, in Mito and Menma.

It was time though, for the Shinigami to claim Minato's soul. However, when he tried to, he couldn't.

 **"WHAT!"** Everyone in the area heard the spectral shout.

The Shinigami was angry, something was adrift. So he tried again and the same result. So he looked around and his eyes landed on the sleeping form of Naruto.

He felt something from the child, however it was small. So small it was near impossible to identify it, suddenly the Shinigami took a step towards the child.

 **"If I can't have your soul, I will do something else."** They heard the spectral whisper.

Only Minato could see it though, and he instantly got worried as it walked towards the pedestal and touched the forehead of Naruto. Suddenly the Shinigami's hand snapped back forcibly, and a pale white glow covered Naruto for a few seconds before disappearing. However, the damage was done.

"What have you done to our son!?" Minato roared.

The ghost of the Shinigami was silent.

 **"This child."** It muttered lowly.

It started to back away as if it were weary of the child. It knew something was wrong, however it didn't matter.

"What was that!?" Kushina shouted.

Minato glared at the Shinigami, it was obvious that it did something in his head.

That is what both Kushina and Minato thought, soon the Shinigami just vanished into thin air, leaving the couple giving a weary glance at the newborn Naruto.

"What did it do?" Kushina wondered aloud.

She seemed nervous around Naruto. Minato looked at her and shook his head, he had a few ideas, however, they weren't pretty.

"I think the Shinigami did something to the child to get back at me since he couldn't get my soul." He said.

Kushina sighed and glanced at the child now, as if it were root of their problems. Minato shook his head and spoke up.

"Let's just go home, and we'll figure out what to do later." He said quickly.

She nodded and began to pick up the child and Minato used the Hirashin to take them home, however, this was only the beginning of problems for the family. It would all come to a head later on in life when it all came down.

Only they didn't know the impact it would have, and how early it would start.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** 6 Years Later **}**

For Naruto life is hard and tiring.

He learned a long time ago that he couldn't depend on other people, and that he would have to do everything for himself.

He learned that a evening a year ago.

 _(Flashback start)_

 _A 5 year old Naruto walked downstairs to ask his parents a question, when he walked into the living room. He saw something that stirred a unknown feeling deep in his gut._

 _It was envy._

 _He saw his parents training his siblings outside, it seemed they were more important to them. That was then he knew it wouldn't make any difference whatsoever. That put him on his path, and that would only be the beginning._

 _It had always been like that, he was the one left alone, forgotten._

 _Even on his shared birthday with his siblings, he got the least amount of presents, while Mito and Menma always got a fuck ton of things. That's what made him envious. They always got the better treatment.  
_

 _Naruto wasn't stupid though, he knew why it was like this._

 _It was because of something that happened on his birthday, something that caused him to be an outcast. He heard the whispers as he walked around the village._

 _He was called the Cursed Child._

 _It was these nicknames that pushed him farther down his path, and he would never go back._

 _Never._

( _Flashback end)_

It was these things that drove Naruto further, everyone didn't believe in him one bit. They favored his siblings more, and he was the outcast of the family. He didn't have that many friends either, his siblings took them. That was always how it was.

His few friends were a few students in the academy, Shikamaru and Choji. However, he didn't really get along with the other students, due to a few reasons. One being that his siblings were in the same class as him, and he had the lowest scores.

He even had a nickname as the dead last. However, none knew how that was all going to change in the years to come. It was going to start today, and Naruto would never be the same.

He was currently in his room, if you could call it that.

Barely any decorations, except for the essentials. He quickly put on a shirt and shorts and opened a window in his room and hopped out. He may of been known as the dead last, but that was more like a mask.

In truth he knew his fair share of stuff, however, he didn't want them to know. They didn't pay him any attention, and he wanted it to stay that way. He wasn't one for the spotlight.

However, he didn't know that was what he would become soon, the center of everything.

He was an enigma at first look, however, if someone were to look a bit deeper they'd be surprised.

Before he knew it, he was already stepping into the classroom. He ignored the laughs and glares as he walked to his seat and plopped his head down to start sleeping.

He heard a chuckle from beside him and knew who it was instantly. Shikamaru was right next to him, so it was him who was chuckling.

"Tired again, eh Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto huffed and replied.

"You're one to speak, lazy bastard." He muttered.

Shikamaru shook his head and laughed.

"Touché." He said.

Naruto huffed and started to fall asleep again. That was until the door opened, followed by two loud voices.

"Ino-pig! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired banshee yelled.

Naruto groaned as he heard the voices.

"Ha! Ya right forehead, Sasuke-kun is mine!" A platinum blonde yelled back.

He knew those voices anywhere. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were the resident fangirls for Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he felt his anger rise, it was times like this that his mask came off and his true personality showed. Unfortunately for him, today was one of those days.

Suddenly Naruto's head snapped up and he glared at them, Shikamaru noticed it and widened his eyes. Only him and Choji knew of his mask and what Naruto's real personality was like.

It was bitter, cold and hatred filled Naruto that lied under the surface. They didn't really hate him for it though, it was expected with how he was forgotten and treated by his family.

Shikamaru just wondered how much he would show until he realized it was off.

"Oh will you two just shut your fucking mouths! No one wants to hear you bitch and whine about being some Uchiha's bitch! Come on you can do better than that emo." Naruto said loudly.

Everyone was shocked at Naruto's outburst, he was always the quiet one in the academy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Both of them shouted.

Sakura ran towards Naruto with her fist reeled back. Shikamaru wondered how far Naruto would go, he usually took hits to make his mask more believable. So if he blocked Sakura's punch, it would shock everyone.

Shikamaru knew by Naruto's face, that he would block it. Naruto was pissed and that meant one thing. He was stubborn and wouldn't give in.

As Sakura swung her fist, it was caught in a enclosed fist. Naruto's eyes were narrowed, then they widened as he realized what he did. He quickly let go and started fussing about it being beginner's luck, Sakura quickly punched Naruto in the gut, which shook away people's suspicions. However, there was one person who wasn't fooled.

Ino Yamanaka.

She narrowed her eyes at seeing Naruto's expression change so fast, she knew a mask when she saw one. After all she was a Yamanaka, so she did have some training in psychology and how to read people.

She knew Naruto was hiding something, but the question was what?

She vowed she was going to find out.

Soon the door opened again, revealing two people who Naruto hated with every fiber of his being.

Mito and Menma, and they were acting like their usual selves. All high and mighty, Naruto looked to Shikamaru to see him smirking, Naruto sighed as Shikamaru spoke.

"That was a lucky one eh Naruto? You may have gotten some suspicions from Ino over there." Shikamaru said softly.

Naruto glanced in her direction, and sure enough. She was watching him closely.

Like a fucking hawk.

Naruto silently cursed as he realized she saw through it. The last thing he needed, was for her to snoop around and find out what was underneath his mask. His thoughts were interrupted by a obnoxious voice.

It was Menma.

"Well well, look who it is? My loser brother." He said.

Naruto looked up glaring at his 'brother'. He didn't really even deserve that title, that boy was no brother to him.

"Ya whatever, go suck up to daddy some more why don't you?" Naruto retorted.

That got a few chuckles and some glares, Menma however, was furious. He went for a punch, however a louder voice stopped him.

"Stop this right now!" It was a male.

Everyone turned to see their teacher, Iruka Umino.

Menma huffed and turned away and went to his seat.

Iruka looked around the room for a good minute and started to speak up.

"Now that the problem is taken care of, we will start." He said.

Iruka quickly looked to Naruto and spoke up.

"Naruto, can you explain 4 basic styles of combat that shinobi use and what their for." He asked quickly.

Naruto blinked, he knew if he answered the question, that people would know something was up. He noticed Ino looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he sighed and spoke up.

"4 styles of combat huh? Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. Taijutsu is essentially hand to hand combat, Ninjutsu is hand seals and elemental techniques, Kenjutsu is swordplay. Finally Genjutsu is illusions." He said.

Everyone was shocked, even Iruka. He didn't really expect him to answer it fluently. Ino suspicions were raised now, Naruto realized this and sighed. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

"Umm.. Yes your correct." Iruka muttered.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and laid his head back down, ignoring the stares as he did.

Eventually he fell asleep and woke up a couple hours later by Shikamaru.

"So once again you sleep through class? Today though you caused quite a stir." He chuckled.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Whatever lazy ass. As long as people don't get too suspicious, I won't bother with them. They abandoned me and forgot all about me, I don't care anymore." He said.

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched Naruto gather his bag and walked out of the room. He hoped Naruto eventually could let go, however, he knew that was going to be a long time from now.

Naruto walked swiftly out of the academy and started towards the Namikaze estate. Even if he lived there, it wasn't home to him.

As he opened the door, he instantly noticed the house was empty and knew where they were. He huffed and walked upstairs and threw his bag on the bed and got a change of clothes and walked right out of the house again.

If they weren't going to train him, then he would train himself.

So he was headed towards the Hokage monument, it was his own personal training grounds, even if it was unofficial it didn't matter. Before he knew it he was already atop the mountain looking over the village.

However, today was different.

Honestly he felt a bit sick, like chakra exhaustion. He started to get real dizzy and fell on one knee. His eyes started to burn like crazy and he fell on his back as the burning increased.

Soon the sensation died down.

If anyone were look at Naruto now, they would see that his eyes were different.

They were light purple with a ripple pattern spreading out.

 **"So my host is awakened?"** A old wisdom filled voice rang through his ears.

Naruto looked around, but found no one.

 **"I'm part of you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."** It said.

Naruto sighed and leaned back. He knew of sentient beings that existed and that they sometimes were hosted by other people, the tailed beasts were the most common.

 _"Who are you?"_ He asked.

He waited for a response.

 **"You and I are technically one in the same, you're my reincarnation. I'm Hagomoro** **Ōtsutsuki."** He heard.

That single sentence shocked Naruto, he knew that name. That name was very old indeed, almost forgotten to the sands of time. The only reason he knew of that name was the fact the library kept archives on the clan due to the Hyuuga's relation.

 _"Y-You're the S-Sage of the Six Paths?"_ He asked stupefied.

His day just got a lot more confusing.


	2. The Cold Hard Truth

Naruto didn't know what to say.

 _"This isn't a fucked up dream right?"_ He asked quickly.

He heard the same voice again.

 **"No, this is no dream. You are awake."** Hagomoro said.

Naruto weakly stood up and sighed, he sat down by a tree and breathed in and out to calm himself down.

 _"Ok, start from the beginning. What does this all mean and what does my future hold now?"_ He asked suddenly.

He sat back and listened as the sage started.

 **"You're the reincarnation of me, so you have gained my abilities. You have the rinnegan, which makes you very powerful. I will teach you how to master these abilities to your fullest. As of your future, from my memories I can tell you hid your true self. I suggest you continue to do the same, as the rinnegan will attract powerful enemies who wish to claim it for themselves."** He explained.

Naruto sighed, keeping his mask huh? That wasn't a problem, in fact he was more apt to do just that. However, he had a reason to now, one that would change the world if they found out.

Naruto knew how greedy people were. Never trust them to tell you the truth, at least partly. Everyone had a secret motive, there always is.

Which brought him to his next question, when he trained. He would need to do it in secret without anyone nearby, he couldn't risk a witness seeing the power he would have.

 _"So can you explain a bit more about the rinnegan's capabilities? I know of it's power, but most information is vague about it."_ He asked suddenly.

He sat up and listened as Hagomoro answered him.

 **"Ok then, the rinnegan. It is very powerful as you said. Firstly it let's you see chakra very much like the descendents of my brother Hamura, the Hyuuga's and their byakugan. Secondly it let's you master anytime of jutsu along with the all of the natures, this though, requires a large amount of training to do that. Thirdly is the six paths."** He said.

Naruto stood up and looked around, then he spoke his question.

 _"Six paths?"_ He asked confused.

 **"The six paths are an range of abilities you can use. Each with it's own uses. The first one is power over attraction and repulsion forces. Second is mechanizing a body, third is sucking out a soul. The other ones can summon, absorb chakra and the summon the king of hell."** He said.

Naruto sat still as he digested all the information.

He decided to worry about it later, he would keep it undercover for as long as he could, then he would deal with it at that time. However, he knew that was going to be tough.

Ino Yamanaka would no doubt continue to watch him closely, and if he acted strange, it would only increase her suspicions.

Quickly sighing, he stood up and stretched.

 _"So this attraction and repulsion abilities? How do I use them?"_ He asked suddenly.

He continued to listen as Hagomoro explain.

 **"There are two techniques you can use. Beware they are very powerful, Shinra Tensei will push anything in your way backwards, the more chakra you put into the technique, the stronger it will be. Banshō Ten'in is the opposite of Shinra Tensei, it will pull matter towards you. These two techniques are very powerful when used properly. However, they both have a 5 second cooldown. I will start to train you in how to master the rinnegan's abilities."  
** He said.

Naruto looked up and smiled, he then walked into the forest a bit.

 _"So as my new sensei, what should I do first?"_ He asked suddenly.

He waited for a response.

 **"Practice with the Shinra Tensei and the** ** **Banshō Ten'in, to use the Shinra Tensei, stick out your hand and say it. For the**** ** ** ** **Banshō Ten'in all you do is say it and put chakra into the technique and it will pull your target towards you.**** When you learn to control them well, I will start to teach you other stuff. I also suggest that you expand your arsenal of techniques and jutsu, so that you won't have to rely on the rinnegan a crazy amount. Being that the rinnegan allows you to master any jutsu and the 5 natures. In doing that, you'll be able to keep under the radar for alot longer."**** He said quickly. **  
**

Naruto nodded and started walking around as he thought about what Hagomoro said. He did have some jutsu he could use, they weren't flashy or anything rare.

They were common ones that could be easily learned, he also had some from scrolls in the Namikaze library. A few of them were easy enough to perform.

After about 5 minutes of walking around, he came to a dense area of the forest behind the Hokage monument.

He stuck out his hand and prepared to test out the Shinra Tensei.

"Shinra Tensei!" He said.

All around him, trees blew back like nothing. Leaving a crater 7 feet in diameter, Naruto was shocked at the power of that technique. He didn't really put that much chakra in it either, he would have to be careful with that one.

That's when he started walking again and came upon a puddle. Looking at his reflection, he saw the rippled eyes and knew he needed to do something.

 _"How do I turn off the rinnegan? I can't be walking around with them showing."_ He asked suddenly.

He waited once again for an answer.

 **"It's all about will, just want it gone and it will disappear. To turn it back on, either send chakra to your eyes and it will appear. Or you can simply just want it to and it will activate."** He replied.

Naruto nodded and hummed to himself as he started walking back towards the estate. No doubt, he was going to be questioned on where he was. However, he had a excuse, and he really didn't care what they thought.

Before he knew it, he was already in front of the door to the house. He swiftly turned the knob and opened the door, the moment he did, he saw something that only fueled his bitterness towards his family.

If you could call them that.

Minato and Kushina were curled up on the couch with Mito and Menma sleeping soundly, it seems they fell asleep watching a movie. That was evident by the tv screen that was still on.

He sneered as he walked over towards the stairs and quickly walked to his room.

He didn't care anymore, they never made any attempts to right their wrongs.

He knew they never would.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** 2 Years Later **}**

It was time again for the birthday of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings. However, one wasn't too thrilled for the day, while the other two were ecstatic. Currently Naruto was walking downstairs, there was a party down there and he was about to leave the house for the day.

The moment he stepped downstairs, his anger rose. He quickly looked around the room and took in all the faces, everyone from the academy were there along with their parents, some of their friends as well.

He saw Menma getting a contract from Jirayia, and Mito getting alot of scrolls from Tsunade and Kushina. That is what made him made.

That's when he was noticed, he got some shocked looks. Minato was the one to recover first and spoke up.

"Naruto where have you been!? We've been looking for you!" He said surprised.

Naruto laughed loudly and sneered at him.

"Bullshit and you know it, I've never really been apart of this family. I've accepted it too, you're too focused on the Kyuubi's containers over your other son, you know they say family is supposed to give unconditional love right?" He said sarcastically.

That shocked everyone in the room

Menma stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Don't be a bitch, just because your a loser and a nobody and we have more potential than you, your lucky you even got any help at all!" Menma shouted.

Naruto glared at him.

"Potential? Please the only reason they trained you and Mito over than me, is only because of that fox in your guys's stomachs. I'll tell you this now, you better train hard, because you'll never be able to control that fox. It will eat you alive." He said in a cold tone.

Everyone gave him shocked looks as they heard him.

 **"Now Naruto that was a little hurtful, Kurama is my son. He's not that bad actually, he's just lost his trust in humanity after being used by Madara Uchiha."** Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto sighed and apologized to the sage mentally. A few people noticed his expression change quickly.

Ino Yamanaka was one of them, she never really did get that much information on him. However, he still was an enigma to her and she vowed to unearth the real Naruto.

Jirayia was a little miffed at Naruto's statement and spoke up, intending on scolding him.

"How can you say that? Do you really think you would of been able to control it any better than your siblings?" He asked suddenly.

Everyone turned to Naruto as he chuckled.

"I didn't say that did I? I meant that the Kyuubi would never let anyone control it. It is a being of rage and hate, especially against humans." He said.

That shut Jiraiya up, Naruto looked around and huffed and turned around and started walking towards the front door. However, he stopped when he heard Menma shout angrily behind him.

"You bastard!" Menma shouted.

Naruto quickly turned around to see Menma charging at him, he sighed and grabbed Menma's arm and twisted it around his back and pushed him to the ground, and planted his foot on his back to hold him there.

"You really are a idiot aren't you? You charged blindly on rage and you think you'll be able to beat me? Please, I didn't even have to try, and your attack was pretty slow. I'd suggest you get stronger before trying that again." He said loudly.

Naruto then decided to add insult to injury and everyone heard a snap and winced.

Naruto broke Menma's arm.

That's when Menma screamed out. Minato instantly flashed over there and Tsunade rushed over and started to work on the arm. Naruto sneered and walked towards the door, then opened it, walked out and slammed it shut.

Inside, the mood was sour.

Shikamaru, who was watching the whole thing, shook his head and sighed. He walked over to Menma and spoke in a low tone.

"You're are an idiot, your lucky that Naruto only broke your arm. I wouldn't underestimate him, he isn't that weak as you all think." He said.

Everyone turned to him as they heard him.

"What do you mean? Naruto can't be stronger than them!" Sakura cried out.

Shikamaru shook his head and spoke up.

"You're wrong, Naruto isn't weak at all." He said.

Ino took this moment to speak up, she wanted to know what he knew.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Everyone turned to him as they wanted to know as well. However, it wasn't Shikamaru who spoke up. No Choji did.

"After years of neglect and being forgotten by his parents, Naruto came to understand one thing from those years. That he couldn't rely on other people, so he trained by himself in secret for all those years. Me and Shikamaru sparred with him, and he pushed us to our limits, each time. His skills rely on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. When Shikamaru said Menma was lucky, he was right. Naruto doesn't really care about what happens anymore, he isn't afraid to prove a point either." He explained.

Everyone looked shocked, some were still in denial though.

"So you mean to tell me the dead last leads everyone on?" Sakura mocked.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"He doesn't lead people on, he hides his true self. Even Choji and I don't know all his secrets, and we'll never know. That's how Naruto is, his trust even in us is little, even if we're his friends, that doesn't mean he completely trust us with his deepest secrets. Who knows what he's hiding." He said.

Most of them looked down at that statement. It seemed the damage was already done.

They only hoped that he could forgive them.

However, he wouldn't.

Not for a long time.

Outside the estate as Naruto stormed outside, he only got out of the gate before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around abruptly to come face to face with someone who he really didn't like or hate. He was more neutral about him.

It was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto was surprised to see him, they never really talked that much. However, that thought made him wonder what he wanted. His thoughts raced with the possibilities.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked calmly.

He had to stay calm, he knew his rinnegan could appear when his emotion's flared. So in the past 2 years, that was part of his personal training. To control his emotions so they wouldn't cause problems.

Hiruzen instantly put his hands up to placate the boy, he knew he was treading on thin ice, and with the boy's outburst earlier. It was more likely he would blow up again.

So he had to be quick and straight to the point. He couldn't hide anything either, he knew Naruto wasn't what he seemed. He knew he'd know if he'd lied or not.

"I'm not here to fight, actually the opposite. I want to talk to you about some stuff." He started.

Naruto visibly relaxed, but inside was a different story.

His thoughts were rushing past like a speeding bullet, trying to figure out what he could want. So he nodded and ushered him to continue.

Hiruzen sighed and began to speak up.

"Firstly, I want to say sorry. I know we've never really been close, I know you don't trust me or anyone close to your family for a number of reasons. Personally me, I'm here to try to right the wrongs that have happened for a long time." He started.

Naruto widened his eyes, he clearly wasn't expecting this at all.

"Go on." Was all Naruto said.

Hiruzen sighed and nodded, he then pulled a long scroll out of his jacket. Naruto instantly recognized it as a storage scroll for multiple items. He quickly handed the scroll to Naruto.

"I know you are more than you seem Naruto, even if your parents didn't see it. I know you have tons of potential, your own training spot behind the Hokage monument prove that." He said suddenly.

Naruto instantly got on guard as his eyes widened.

Did he know? Was what was running through his head, however, his fears subsided as he heard him speak again.

"Granted I don't know exactly how strong you are. However, I saw the destruction for myself, you were using some very powerful techniques and jutsu. I just hope in time, that you'll tell me your secrets. Now, go ahead and open the scroll." He said.

Naruto sighed on the inside as he realized that Hiruzen didn't know about the rinnegan, and he wouldn't for a long time. Not until he knew he could trust him greatly, however long that took.

However, Naruto was happy. He was intentionally trying to make amends, and taking the first step.

Something, no one had ever tried before.

Naruto then unrolled the scroll and in a poof of smoke, two more scrolls appeared.

One was small, while the other was bigger.

He looked up at Hiruzen and when he nodded, he opened the small one first.

It was a piece of paper inside, however, when he looked at it closer. His eyes widened and he looked up to Hiruzen quickly.

It was deed, and it was in his name.

It was the deed to the area he trained at.

"This protects you if any ANBU or any other officials see you there. You are now the owner of that area, I figured it'd be best to have some backing so you wouldn't get in trouble." Hiruzen said suddenly.

Naruto looked over the paper, and sure enough it was his land.

He could of only wondered why though. That was going to be his thoughts as he started to go for the other scroll.

As he unrolled it, two items popped out.

One was another scroll, but the other was a jacket. It was black with red flames traveling down it. However, Naruto instantly realized it was different, he recognized several markings.

They were seals.

Hiruzen instantly spoke up, seeing Naruto's confusion.

"This jacket is special, I had a friend of mine placed resistance seals on it. There are 5 seals on it, each on the different body parts. Torso, legs and arms. To activate it, all you do mold a bit of chakra on them and they activate, it's the same thing to deactivate them. They are like weights, the more seals you activate, the heavier the jacket will get. I figured this would help you build speed and strength." He said.

Naruto eyes widened again, his thoughts continued to race by as he opened the final scroll.

His eyes widened as he looked over 3 jutsus in the scroll.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a very powerful and useful technique.

Katon: Karyū Endan, a flame jutsu that made literal dragons. He knew this jutsu was hard to master.

Doton: Doryūheki, a very useful defensive jutsu.

He only wondered why Hiruzen would give him these. He looked up quickly and spoke.

"Why? Why would you give me these things? They're certainly not common at all, these jutsu's aren't either." He said suddenly.

Hiruzen chuckled and spoke up.

"Naruto, you've obviously got potential, and as I've said before. I'm trying to right the wrongs of the past, and I feel that this is a good way to start. I feel those jutsu's will be a good challenge for you." He said.

Naruto was surprised at his words.

"These will help you in a few years when your academy graduation exam comes, I'm sure you'll prove to everyone." He said.

Naruto sighed and gathered everything and put it back in the storage scroll.

Hiruzen knew it would be tough to gain his trust at first, but this was a start. A small smile on his face appeared, when Naruto turned around and spoke while walking away.

"Thank you." He said.

Hiruzen watched Naruto walk away with a sad smile, he wondered what the future would hold for him and the village.

He only hoped Naruto would learn to forgive his family.

However, he knew it was futile.


	3. Race To The Exams Pt 1

**A/N: This note is to address some issues that have been brought up recently.  
**

 **Firstly alot of people have been reviewing/messaging me about the story and how it's cliche and trash. I will say this: That is shallow to judge a story that just started.**

 **When I get past 7 or 8 chapters then you can complain about it being cliche. Until then, I won't listen to your bullshit about it being cliche when it just started and has opportunities to follow paths that haven't been done before.**

 **Also, people have been bring up the pairings. I know Ino is one of the common girls that get paired with him, however, I chose her for a reason. She and Naruto won't get together for a good amount of time.  
**

 **I'm planning on their relationship being a love/hate type until a spark happens.**

 **On to the next stuff.**

 **Naruto will be op eventually, this isn't going to be deus ex machina though. So he can't wave his hand and the fight is over, no there will be obstacles and challenges ahead for him. He is going to train to get this strength.  
**

 **I plan to also balance out the power scales a bit, I know with a rinnegan Naruto it would be a bit unfair. So this way it may be a bit more realistic.**

 **Finally Naruto, under no circumstances will forgive his family. He will hate them for the whole thing. As I said in a reply to one of my messages about this, he will be a mix of apathy and hate, meaning that he will have outbursts like he did in the last chapter.**

 **However, he won't forgive them at all.**

 **He will, however start to build trust with people. Like I did with Hiruzen, I made him first for a reason.**

 **Also about him leaving the village, it's something that may happen, but it won't be permanent. I'm not planning on making him a missing-nin.**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

Naruto, for a lack of a better word was confused.

The day just turned around for him, as he carried the scroll on his back he wondered why. Hiruzen Sarutobi was certainly someone he never had an opinion on, however, he was happy at the fact he was at least trying.

However, he wouldn't give in that easy. It would take alot more than a few presents, even if they were pretty damn good.

He wouldn't forgive his family though, never. He would implant it in their skulls that he wanted nothing to do with them.

As he walked, he remembered what Hiruzen said. About the graduation exams for the academy, he needed to train. But he knew they would easy enough. However, his mask would collide with that.

He couldn't care less if people discovered he wasn't the deadlast as they thought, however, he would have to change his mask to avoid them finding out about the rinnegan.

So it was a matter of covering his tracks now, he knew how Hiruzen knew about his training grounds.

His telescope technique with the crystal ball. He knew he would have to be careful now, he didn't know how well he could trust Hiruzen and he couldn't let him know about the rinnegan.

He looked at the large scroll in his hands, he knew Hiruzen would be watching him to see how he handled the jutsu. So he'd have to hold off on the rinnegan for a bit.

He needed to let some suspicion and heat die down, before he could continue with it.

So he started walking towards the Hokage Monument to get started.

Before he knew it, he was already behind the mountain in the forest, at his own training grounds. That sounded a little cool in his head, this area was his now. He had the deed too.

It was his land, so he could do what he wanted.

He may just have to build something here, maybe a hideout or something. To go to, when he needed to cool down or needed to avoid some suspicion.

It was good idea, he'd just have to figure it all out later.

He decided to test out the jacket first, so he unrolled the scrolls and pulled it out.

He quickly put it on and looked at the seals. They were supposed to activate when he sent chakra to them. He knew, that it was going to be tough to get used too.

So he was going to start off with one, it would be foolish to go full blast.

So he decided to start with the seals on his legs. Sending chakra to both of them on each leg, he instantly fell on his knees. They felt like steel to him, breathing slowly, he stood up and regained his bearings.

 _"Damn, these aren't resistance seals for nothing huh?"_ He thought to himself quickly.

He needed to get used to them.

 _ **"These will be good for you, this will help build your speed and endurance at the same time. I'd suggest you run laps at first to get situated with the seals. Then you can add more when your ready."**_ Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto nodded and started to jog at first, he wasn't going to sprint and waste energy. No, he needed to build an innate resistance to the seals, before he could go full blast.

About 15 minutes into his jog, he was sweating his ass off and breathing hard. It was tough, no doubt about it. However, Naruto wasn't going to give up.

Not one bit.

Before he knew it, he was already rested up from a break and jogging again. This time around he paced himself a bit better, he was starting to get a hand of it. However, there was still a long way to go.

All the way to the exam.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Namikaze Estate **}**

Back at the estate, it was a solemn and depressed mood. They just learned something very horrible.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kushina asked aloud, to see if anyone had ideas.

Shikamaru just shook his head, there was no point in trying to win Naruto's favor. It was impossible, but he wasn't going to tell them that, they would learn it the hard way.

Ino looked back and forth between Choji and Shikamaru.

"Is there anyway to find him?" She asked quickly.

Shikamaru turned to her with a curious expression.

"Why would you care?" He asked suddenly.

That shocked everyone, the normally laid back Shikamaru just showed them something they'd never seen. It seemed there was a true friendship value that Shikamaru held.

He definitely didn't want to lose Naruto's trust either.

Ino sputtered and glared at him.

"Please! We all know Naruto is the deadlast! There's no way, that he can be as strong as you guys say!" She spat out too quickly.

Everyone else watched as Choji stepped forwards.

"Naruto is not the deadlast as you all think he is, if he is were we think he is. He is only getting stronger. You'd best remember that next time, I'll be blunt here, most of you have burned the bridge and it will never be fixed. Some may still have a chance to earn his trust, but not his family." He said loudly.

Everyone was even more shocked as they heard him. Minato and Kushina didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we can make up for lost time." Minato suggested.

Kushina suddenly agreed with him, even though they knew anything they did, was hopeless.

They would find out soon.

"Yes! Maybe we start to teach him our techniques!" She said loudly

Shikamaru shook his head and groaned, he would let them learn the hard way. He looked at Menma as he shouted out.

"Why waste our time on that loser! I'll never believe what they say!" He shouted.

Mito was silent as she heard her brother, she didn't really care at all. Naruto in her mind, was useless. Eventually she spoke up.

"Menma is right, we need to focus on the now. Naruto is useless, there's no way he could be that strong without us or anyone else noticing it." She said loudly.

"Come on Choji, let's go get something to eat. Then we'll go find Naruto and see what he's up to." He said quickly.

Nobody paid any attention to them as Choji got up hurriedly and was followed by Shikamaru.

Back inside the estate, the mood was still grim and depressing. However, one person was more focused on something else.

Someone missing, the Jonin, who had a cigarette in his mouth, spoke his confusion.

"Hey has anyone seen my father?" He asked.

Everyone looked around suddenly to see if they could find the Third Hokage.

"Where could he go?" Jiraiya suddenly spoke up.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing who everyone was looking for.

"Hiruzen? Where did you go? The party is in here." Minato asked quickly.

He was met with a cold glare. Everyone felt shivers down there spine as Hiruzen spoke in a cold, humorless tone.

"Fixing your mistakes, Naruto has untapped potential. I gave him a few presents to help his growth even more, it is his birthday as well." He said loudly.

Minato and Kushina looked down at that statement.

"Hey old man! Why do you waste your time on that loser!" Menma shouted angrily.

Hiruzen glared at him and spoke in apathetic tone.

"I don't waste my time, he is more than you know. He is actually respectful, unlike you brat." He said quickly.

Menma when to speak up again, but the glare from his father stopped him. Minato stood up and faced Hiruzen with a stern face.

"Why didn't you tell me first before gifting something to my son? I would of liked to now." He said loudly.

Everyone watched closely as the two of them stood face to face. Hiruzen glared at Minato and spoke in a low tone, he had enough, and it was time to set him straight.

"Years Minato, years of neglect. You didn't even bother to even acknowledge him, and his hate and anger grew like a flame dosed in alcohol. As I said before, I'm trying to fix your guys fucking mistakes. Even he, doesn't trust me that much. I was lucky to have him even stick around, it's a start, but I'm going fix this myself." He said quickly.

Everyone was shocked at his tone, it was no bullshit.

Kushina had tears in her eyes as she heard him, it was true, and there was nothing they could do. Naruto was out of there reach.

They had no idea, just how true that was.

Only a few people would earn his trust, and slowly.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** A few days later **}**

It was a few days after the party had happened and the incident.

Naruto found himself sitting at his favorite place, Ichiraku Ramen. He had just finished bowl of ramen and was about to go to his training grounds to practice a bit for the night.

He just had to pay.

Usually he didn't have enough money to pay for his own food, so in turn he'd raid the fridge in the middle of the night. However, recently Hiruzen gave him a small bank account, for food and other provisions that he needed to survive with.

It was a step in the right direction, Naruto knew Hiruzen was still adamant on righting the wrongs that have been done. However, there was still a long way to go.

For now, he'd just acknowledge the man, but he'd wouldn't trust him with his secrets. No nobody would know, unless there was a reason for it.

As soon as he paid, he quickly got up and started walking towards his training grounds.

 _ **"You do sense them right?"**_ Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto stopped and frowned, sensed who?

 _"Who?"_ He asked quickly.

He heard a sigh come from the sage.

 _ **"I forget sometimes that you haven't learned somethings yet. Sensing chakra signatures is a very useful technique. Eventually when I teach you my sage techniques, this will be very easily for you. You can also learn how to sense chakra signatures on your own, using a variety of techniques. Someone is following us, I'd suggest you try to lose them."**_ He explained.

Naruto sighed as he realized the sage was right. He needed to improve in other areas, besides pure combat techniques. It was time to expand his knowledge a bit, however, that would have to wait a bit. He first needed to lose whoever was tailing him.

Naruto subtly looked behind his shoulder to see who could be following him, however, all the shinobi and civilians crowded around him. It made it near impossible to locate them.

 _"Are they hanging back? Trying to use other people as cover?"_ Naruto asked the sage.

He kept on walking, trying not to cause any suspicion that would alert whoever was following him.

 _ **"The signature is a few feet from you, so yes they are hanging back. However, they're keeping a eye on you pretty well."** _He replied.

Naruto groaned as he started to come up with ideas, on how to lose whoever was tailing him.

He kept on walking, his mind switched from going to the Hokage Monument. He quickly dashed into an alleyway and took off in a sprint, he decided to zigzag through the connecting alleyways. Eventually, he started to climb a building, by the windowsills and made it up to the roof.

He peered over the edge and waited.

About 5 minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching from below, and he waited to see who it was.

When he did see it, he cursed loudly in his head.

It was Ino Yamanaka.

 _"Why was she following me?"_ He asked himself.

Naruto looked at her as he thought about it.

Even Hagomoro was curious as well, he couldn't really think of a reason why she was following his host. However, he knew people could have a multitude of reasons, as to why to do something.

It was a matter, of just waiting and see what happened.

 _ **"I think you should hold off on training for now, if she catches you again, she will no doubt continue to follow you. We can't have her knowing about the training grounds."**_ Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto nodded in agreement, it was too risky to continue with his plans today. If she saw him again and decided to tail him, she would do her best to keep up with him. So he needed to lay back and wait till she was gone.

He watched as she got frustrated and gave up, then turned around and walked out of the alleyway.

Naruto huffed and jumped down and walked the opposite way.

Now that training was out of question, there was barely anything for him to do. He usually just trained, in order to prepare for the exam. However, that was no longer an option for today.

So he was left at a crossroads on what to possibly do.

As he started to walk around, he heard a meek voice behind him.

"Naruto?" It was female.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he instantly recognized the voice.

It belonged to his _mother._

He turned around to see them, his _family._ Minato, Kushina, Mito and Menma, were standing before him. Obviously trying to make amends.

They'd learn the hard way.

"What?" He spat out.

He started to take deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

"Son I know there a long list of things that need to be fixed, we're terribly sorry for what we did. Can you please forgive us, so we can start over?" Minato asked suddenly.

Naruto scowled as he heard the man speak.

"Please son, we're sorry and we know-" Kushina started, but she was interrupted.

Naruto glared at her.

"No, you don't understand anything! Years of being alone, left to myself, while you coveted and favored the brats over me. I will say this once and once only. I will never forgive you. I don't think of you as my family, or friends. I think of you as pests, and you annoy me greatly." He shouted.

Minato went to speak up, but Naruto cut him off.

"I don't give two fucks about what you think. You had your chance, to turn it around when I was still a young child and had no real sense of understanding. However, now I don't give a damn what you try, or say. Enjoy your lives, cause I'm not going to be apart of it at all. Goodbye." He said.

Before anyone could say anymore, Naruto turned around and started walking away.

"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A LOSER!" Menma shouted aloud.

A crowd started to attract, everyone saw the exchange between them.

Naruto just ignored Menma and kept walking.

He didn't care anymore, he started walking towards the Hokage Monument, leaving a shell shocked group of people behind.

None of them knew what to do.

However, they knew, that Naruto was changed and he would never forgive them.

He would never forget it and never forgive.

That much was clear.


	4. Race To The Exams Pt 2

The Namikaze family was completely and utterly horrified at what happened, they broke down right on the street. Everyone was shocked as Naruto didn't even turn back and kept walking.

"What do we do now?" Kushina asked Minato.

He had no idea, Naruto's words had struck him deep. He knew anything they did would only provoke him further, however, he wasn't about to give up either. Even if it was futile and stupid.

He would learn otherwise.

"I think we should just leave him be for now and let him cool down." He said.

Kushina seemed to think the same thing, and nodded her head.

"Let's just go back to the house for now." She said.

Minato nodded and the family got up and started walking back to the ground, Mito and Menma didn't seem to care about Naruto.

Naruto found himself currently scowling, and finding it hard to keep his anger from rising.

 _ **"That was pretty good Naruto. I expected you to lash out at them in righteous fury, learning to be calm, and not letting your emotions take control. It is a vital thing to be learned, and I can see clearly that you are learning. One day you will be a powerful sage."**_ Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto just hummed and nodded to himself, he knew that was true. He knew it very well.

He knew, anger could blind anyone.

As he walked he started to feel like he was being watched, so he quickly turned around to come face to face with someone he didn't really like that much either.

It was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked seriously.

He wasn't going to deal with any bullshit. He either had something to say, or get the fuck away.

Sasuke didn't make a move forward at all.

"So this is the real you?" He asked suddenly.

Naruto blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked seriously.

Sasuke chuckled and looked at him.

"You've been the deadlast your whole life, and now you start to show something new. Something nobody knew about, besides those who already knew about it. Shikamaru and Choji had defended you at the party. You did cause quite the stir." He said suddenly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and spoke up.

"What are you getting at?" He asked suddenly.

Sasuke chuckled again and replied to him.

"I want to see if it's true or not. If your really not the deadlast as everyone thinks. If it's true your hiding your abilities due to your family." He said.

Naruto growled at hearing the last part of his statement. He turned around and started to walk away, however he stopped suddenly. Then looked over his shoulder at Sasuke for a good bit.

"You say you want to see if it's true or not? Then here's what I have to say. The graduation exam, train for it and you'll see if it is or not. There's a good chance we'll be sparring in it." He said.

He quickly looked away and started walking away, not looking back once.

Sasuke was a bit surprised by his words, it seemed the rumors weren't as stretched as he thought they were. He smirked as he thought about it, when the exam came, he'd beat Naruto like it was nothing.

After all, he knew he couldn't be that strong.

However, he was dead wrong. If he knew Naruto's real strength, he'd forfeit the moment it started.

Naruto on the other hand, knew he couldn't underestimate Sasuke. After all, he still was an Uchiha, even if he was an arrogant asshole. He knew since the massacre, Sasuke was more reckless and vengeful. So he could be a very dangerous person to underestimate.

He also knew, he had access to a wealth of techniques. It made him even more of an dangerous opponent in his eyes. However, he wasn't afraid.

Not one bit.

It was time to get back to his training.

As he started walking on, he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Naruto!" It was Shikamaru.

He turned around to see all of them, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru.

"Yes?" He asked.

He was a bit annoyed, he just wanted to get away to his training spot.

"That scene you made, it was a bit rude. You realize that?" Ino said suddenly.

Naruto glared at her.

"I don't give a damn what you think! Years of neglect and not being even acknowledged, while they coddle and favor them over me. I don't give a damn what anyone says, they will not get any sympathy from me." He said loudly.

Ino flinched from his tone, she didn't expect this to happen.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. She just didn't know when to leave it alone, Naruto was like this, when it came to his family and he'd wouldn't back down.

"So what do you guys want?" Naruto asked quickly.

Choji looked at Naruto for a moment before speaking.

"We saw you speaking to Sasuke, we know you don't really like him that well. So what was up?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled and replied to him.

"He wanted to test me, so I told him to train for the graduation exam. I figure we'll fight each other eventually, even if we don't, he'll still see what I can do." He said.

Ino suddenly scoffed, Naruto looked sharply at her.

"You got something to say?" He said lowly.

She looked at him and laughed.

"You really think, that your stronger than Sasuke-kun? Ha! I've heard enough, I can't wait to see you get tossed around." She said.

Naruto's look, turned into a full blown glare. Ino gulped as she stared at the cold depths of his eyes. His cerulean blue eyes, seemed to turn into an abyss of coldness and hate as she stared into them.

"I'll say this once. Do not underestimate me, your precious Sasuke better know that as well. Due to the fact, I plan to utterly show him up. It's high time, someone knocked his ass down a peg or two." He said in a deathly cold tone.

He looked at Shikamaru and Choji.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go blow off some steam." He said.

They both nodded, and watched as Naruto turned around swiftly and walked away. Not looking back once.

Shikamaru turned to Ino an spoke to her.

"You should remember his warning well, he doesn't forget, nor forgives. That's how he is, it's better to be on his good side, than his bad side." He said.

Ino looked at him and spoke up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Choji shook his head and answered her question.

"Ino, you have to remember, Naruto has been alone for most of his life. Like I said at the party, he trusted no one, and found out that he could only trust in himself. All those years has had an effect on his mindset. Like Shikamaru said, he barely forgives and never forgets. He doesn't care really. However, when people butt in when they shouldn't, that's when he feels it's time to set them straight. Like he just did." He explained.

Ino went to speak, but she shut her mouth as she continued to think about what Choji said. It was true, he had his reasons. Who was she to say he had an easier life than her?

She knew that was true. However, that didn't stop her.

He was still an engima, and she would find out his secrets.

That's what she was trying to do.

However, she didn't know, that Naruto wouldn't give up anything yet.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Naruto **}**

Naruto finally found himself at his training grounds.

He sighed as he finally could get back to training.

He took out the scroll he got from Hiruzen and laid it on the ground, today he was going to start with the jutsu's he got. Then he might train with his jacket and the seals.

He was going to work on the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu first. He started reading through the scroll, and found out quite a bit about it. It was very powerful, especially when used correctly.

Taking out a shuriken and threw it towards the forest, quickly preforming the seals, he was ready.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted.

It seemed that he didn't do it good enough, as only a few shuriken were embedded in the trees. Naruto walked over and looked at them, it seemed he preformed the jutsu right, but didn't make as many.

"Hmm." He thought to himself.

He looked at the scroll a few more times, to see if there was anything else.

However, there was nothing that helped him.

He'd hate to say it, but he needed help. However, before he'd go to the old man, he'd try anything he could think of. Anything, that he or Hagomoro might know, that could work.

 **"Naruto."** He heard suddenly.

Naruto's head perked upwards as he waited for the sage to continue.

 **"As you started to perform the jutsu, I noticed you weren't using alot of chakra in it. Maybe that's the reason you can't produce as many?"** He suggested.

Naruto blinked as he thought about it. That was certainly a possibility, so why not give it a try? He quickly thought.

He stood back up and took out another shuriken and hurled it towards the forest again, quickly doing the hand seals, he focused more chakra this time.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted.

This time, there was a great deal more, however, it wasn't anything grand or spectacular. He knew the problem.

His reserves.

He didn't have the reserves of a jinchuriki, sure he had Hagomoro with him, but still, it wasn't nothing compared to the massive constructs of chakra, known as bijuu's. That was a fact in Naruto's mind.

He needed to increase his.

 **"Naruto, if you need to increase your reserves. There is multiple ways, however, none of them are simple. In fact, they require hard work and focus in order to do them."** Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto wondered what he meant.

 _"What do you mean?"_ He asked.

He waited for a response from the sage once again.

 **"As you know, there are people who are born with large chakra reserves, the jinchuriki to be exact. Then there are people who gained their reserves, through training. They do this through certain ways. Chakra reserves can be increased through several ways. You can train with molding chakra more and increase your load slowly, this will help increase your reserves, albeit slowly. This is essentially the same as meditation. You can also train physically and your body will slowly produce more as you get stronger. Both of these ways, aren't a quick thing either, no they are a long process. Not even the most skilled individuals got off easy."** He explained.

Naruto thought about what he said, he then decided he would put a part of his schedule for that. He knew he couldn't rush through it like crazy, that would just be counteractive on his part.

He quickly stood up, and prepared for his next part of his training.

He would be focusing on some of the rinnegan's abilities. However, he wasn't going to use the Shinra Tensei. He needed to find somewhere remote, where he could use it freely without restraint. He couldn't risk, someone who happened to be passing by, and they'd witness him using it.

That would be foolish of him.

So, instead he would train with the opposite of the Shinra Tensei.

The Banshō Ten'in.

He wasn't going to go full blast with it though, no he needed to be careful. This was just a powerful technique as it's opposite.

So he started to look around for something reasonable, soon he caught sight of a fallen log. It was about 3 to 4 feet long and about 1 an a half wide. He smirked as he got an idea.

He looked at the jacket he had on and deactivated two of the seals that he currently had on, as soon as they deactivated. He could feel himself being able to move a lot easier.

He looked at the log and held his hand out.

"Banshō Ten'in!" He shouted.

As soon as he said that, the log barely moved.

Naruto's face faulted as he looked at it.

 **"Remember, this technique requires more chakra for more effectiveness."** Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto nodded and looked at the log again.

"Banshō Ten'in!" He shouted again.

This time, he put a ton of chakra into it, and the log reacted violently. Exactly like Naruto wanted, he watched as it came soaring towards him. With his seals deactivated, he easily slid under the log as it passed over him. He looked behind him to see it crashing into a tree and making alot of noise.

Naruto grinned after watching it.

These combinations were awesome, he'd need to think more about how he could fit his different abilities together to create a more powerful effect. He knew given time, he'd accomplish it.

Suddenly he looked towards the horizon to see the sun starting to set, he knew it was time to go back to that hellhole of an estate. He'd need to find a way to get his own apartment, however that was out of the question as of now. He'd have to wait a bit.

He might be able to go to Hiruzen to help him out with that, he might be able to get out of the estate that way. However, that was for another day.

It was time to go.

He knew, he would be ready.

No one would know what hit them.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** A couple years later **}**

Naruto, who was 12 currently, found himself on the streets of Kohona, ready for the exam. Which was today, however, before he was going to head to the academy. He had some errands to run.

Over the years, his personality hadn't changed really that much. More like hardened into it what it would be forever.

He still didn't forgive his family, and he only interacted with them, when it was absolutely necessary. If not, he ignored them and went to his own devices. He didn't care one bit.

That was true and it would stay true.

He was currently on his way towards the Sarutobi estate, he needed to speak to Hiruzen about something.

Mainly about getting an apartment for himself, this would be one of the few times he asked for help. They only talked a few times before, nothing really major. So Naruto didn't know what to expect.

So when he got the door of the estate, he hesitated for a bit. He wondered if this was a good idea or not, however, that didn't stop him. He didn't care if it was a good idea or not, the only way he could find out, was to push forwards and do it.

So he knocked.

He wasn't that surprised when he saw the Jonin with a cigarette in his mouth, Asuma Sarutobi. Hiruzen's son, Naruto didn't really have an opinion on him yet. He'd have to wait and see what would happen, then he'd decided about him.

"Naruto right? What can I do for you?" He asked surprised.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'd like to speak to your father." He said.

That surprised Asuma, but nonetheless he nodded.

"He's in his study, so follow me." He said.

Naruto nodded and followed Asuma into the estate.

Soon, they were standing before two large wooden doors. Naruto prepared himself as Asuma opened the doors.

"Pops, someone's here to see you." Asuma said loudly.

Naruto looked around the study, and was surprised. Scrolls everywhere, and notebooks lined shelves. No doubt in his mind, he had a reason to be called the Professor.

Hiruzen turned and was shocked when he saw Naruto looking at him seriously, he instantly knew that this was no regular meeting. Sure they had some talks, just some questions on how he was doing. However, nothing very serious. Hiruzen knew, that he couldn't overstep his boundaries and risk a gap forming. No, that would be foolish of him.

So he knew, that whatever reason that Naruto was here for, it was no childish thing. No this was deadly serious, for him to come seek him out, and not the other way around.

"Naruto, what can I do for you?" He asked.

It was no time for bullshit.

Naruto looked at him deadly seriously, which only concreted, Hiruzen's thoughts. He knew, that whatever came out of Naruto's mouth, it would be something big. It also meant, that Naruto would trust him more, if he did whatever he wanted.

He knew he wanted something.

"I want a favor." Was all Naruto said.

Now that peaked both of the men's interest, they could only wonder what he wanted. Also, what would come from it.

"A favor you say? Very well, if it's something I can do, then I will help you." He said.

Naruto sighed and gave a small smile, which both men noticed. Then his eyes hardened with seriousness again, which they noticed yet again.

"I want you to help get me an apartment. I can't live any longer in that _place._ " He said suddenly.

None of them expected that, it was obvious this was something very serious to Naruto, and Hiruzen's answer would reflect that.

Hiruzen knew, if he did help him. That his trust in him would grow more, and he'd be more open with him in the future, that was a good thing. However, the opposite was equally serious. If he didn't, and completely disregarded the favor. It'd mean, that he would sever any the current relationship they had and any trust that Naruto had in him.

He would help him, if he could. However, there were some problems.

Firstly, Naruto was only twelve.

Secondly, Minato and Kushina would hear, and then they would rain hell on him for doing it.

"There are some problems with your favor, one your only twelve. Second, they wouldn't like it very much, not much at all." He said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Screw them, and about my age. Well, once I become a shinobi of the leave. I am considered an adult." He said suddenly.

Hiruzen widened his eyes, Asuma started to laugh.

"Dang, I like him. He's clever, that's a definite loophole." He said suddenly.

Hiruzen sighed, then relented and gave a small smile.

"Very well, after your exam today. Show up back here with your headband and I will get you an apartment." He said.

Naruto gave a smile and nodded, before either of the men knew it. Naruto was already walking out.

 _"Well, looks like I got some trouble to deal with soon."_ Hiruzen thought.

He then looked at his son for a second.

He had an idea.


	5. Race To The Exams Finale

Naruto found himself sitting in the class waiting for Iruka Umino to arrive. As he sat down, he looked around the classroom, and for once, he was glad to be able to get out of there for good.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice next to him.

"So you ready?" It was Shikamaru.

Naruto looked at him with a dry look.

"What do you think?" He deadpanned.

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head.

"So how much are you going to show off?" He asked suddenly.

Shikamaru knew Naruto had more techniques than he let on, even if he didn't know himself. It was easy to tell, his own training grounds proved that. Shikamaru and Choji had sparred a few times there with Naruto and saw what it was like, and Shikamaru knew, that Naruto had some very powerful jutsu's in his arsenal.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he heard Shikamaru, then he shrugged.

"Not going to create a stir, but I'll definitely give a good show for everyone." He replied.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow as thought about what he meant, but he knew, that Naruto would definitely surprise alot of people. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Sasuke Uchiha.

As Sasuke walked to his desk, he stopped and looked at Naruto with a smirk.

Today was the day.

The day, he would get beaten.

At least, that's what Sasuke thought.

He had no idea what Naruto was planning, Naruto was aiming to utterly humiliate him in front of everyone.

Suddenly someone else walked in the door, Naruto sighed as he saw Iruka walk in. It was time to start.

"Well everyone, this is the day. Today you'll be tested in different areas, first up is the written exam." He started off.

He looked at another instructor, Mizuki who nodded and started to pass out the exams.

As Naruto got his test, he instantly narrowed his eyes. The bastard Mizuki was trying to sabotage him, he glared at his back. However, he didn't worry that much.

A quick release of the genjutsu and he was ready to go.

Mizuki would get what was coming to him soon.

Very soon.

20 minutes later, the written exam was complete and the papers were handed in. Iruka cleared his throat and address the class once more.

"Ok, now we will start the practical portion of the exam. If you'll follow Mizuki and me outside, we will begin." He said.

The class nodded and got up out of their seats, and started following them outside.

Once they were all outside, Iruka started to speak up.

"Now we will start with Shurikenjutsu, then Ninjutsu and finally Taijutsu. All of these will determine a part in your total score." He said loudly.

They class nodded and Iruka looked at a clipboard, most likely a list of students.

"Kiba Inuzuka, your up first." He said suddenly.

Naruto watched as Kiba walked over and was handed a set of kunai, and shuriken. Kiba looked at the targets and started to throw one by one, Naruto thought he wasn't that bad.

He couldn't expect them to be able to hit the bullseye every single time.

Not even he could do that.

As Kiba finished up, Iruka wrote down his score and looked at the list once again.

Soon more than a quarter of the people had been called up and did their test.

The only people left were, Naruto, Menma, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke.

Shikamaru was called up suddenly, Naruto smirked, as he knew Shikamaru would pass it easily. He had to admit, Shikamaru was a little better at Shurikenjutsu than him, Naruto's skills rested in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

So there were some areas he needed to improve on.

Next was Menma, who easily passed it. Naruto had no doubt, that he received a ton of training from his _family._ He still didn't care, and he wouldn't. That was a promise, to them and himself. He wouldn't give in, no way.

Not one bit.

Naruto chuckled when Sakura was called up, it was going to be funny no doubt.

It seemed she was too focused on Sasuke, and forgot to train for the exam. Naruto wasn't surprised when only a few shurikens and kunai were embedded in the targets.

It was then, that Sasuke was called up.

Now this, was when Naruto actually paid attention. He knew that Sasuke would be pretty good at Shurikenjutsu, that was a guarantee. No doubt about it, whatsoever.

His thoughts were proven right, when Sasuke got quite a bit of bullseyes.

As Sasuke walked back, he looked at Naruto with a smirk, as if saying beat that.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Iruka said loudly.

He heard a few snickers and chuckles as he walked up, he took the set of shurikens and kunai from Iruka and looked at the targets.

Tossing a kunai in the air, just to get a feel for it. He threw it at the target.

It hit inside the inner ring, before he knew it, he threw all the shurikens and kunai. He had a few bullseyes, however, he knew Sasuke did better than him on this portion.

However, he wasn't worried.

The Ninjutsu portion was up next, and he'd give people a show to remember.

As he walked back to the crowd, he glanced at Sasuke and sneered suddenly. He was going to wipe that smirk of that arrogant ass. It was overdue, for quite sometime.

Ino was the final one called up, and Naruto was surprised.

She actually did better than he expected.

Maybe she was starting to see the truth? He wondered.

He chose to ignore it, and focus on the exams. He'd figure her out later.

"Ok now that the Shurikenjutsu portion of the exam is over, we will now begin with the Ninjutsu portion. I will call you up one by one like before, and you will use a jutsu you know at a dummy." Iruka said suddenly, as he pointed to a set of dummies.

The class nodded.

"Any questions before we begin?" He asked.

Naruto raised his hand.

Iruka looked at Naruto as he started to speak.

"Are there any jutsu's that aren't allowed? Mine tend to be a bit destructive." He said loudly.

That made Iruka raise an eyebrow as he heard him. What jutsu's could he have that are like that? He quickly wondered, after all, he wasn't even a genin yet.

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

Iruka was about to answer the question, however, he was interrupted.

"Like you have powerful jutsu's loser." It was Menma.

Iruka glared at Menma, then sighed and replied to Naruto.

"Well, as long as it's not going to blow us all up, it's fine." He said.

Naruto nodded, Iruka looked at his list again and prepared to call up them up.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He said loudly.

Naruto tuned out all the fangirl screams, his attention was on Sasuke as he stepped forwards and when Iruka gave him the signal, he flashed through hand seals, which Naruto recognized for Katon jutsu's.

"Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He said suddenly.

Everyone watched as a big fireball shot towards a dummy, easily burning it to a crisp.

Of course, his fangirls cheered for him. Iruka congratulated him and Sasuke walked back to the group.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Iruka said suddenly.

Naruto nodded and walked forwards, once again ignoring the chuckles and snickers. It was time to shut them all up.

Everyone was shocked as he went through hand seals quickly.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!" He shouted.

Everyone stepped back as a long stream of fire shot forwards as it seemed to take a shape of a dragon, Naruto cursed as he knew he needed more practice, the jutsu was hard to master.

He couldn't manipulate it that well, so it usually came out like a flamethrower. However, he got it correct sometimes.

As the roaring torrent of flames finally died down, everyone was shocked to see several dummies burned to ashes, and the areas around them, scorched to a crisp.

Naruto turned around and smirked as he saw Sasuke's expression of disbelief.

"Where did you learn that Naruto? That isn't a academy technique, it's a B rank jutsu after all." Iruka asked suddenly.

Naruto looked at him for a moment.

"I don't think I have to tell you that, like you said. It's only a B rank jutsu. It's not like I used something more dangerous." He said loudly.

Iruka went to speak up, however, he closed his mouth when he realized Naruto was right. He didn't have to give up his secrets, no that would be foolish of him to think he did.

After all, with Naruto's personality, he couldn't expect him to give up secrets so easily. That was a guarantee and he knew it.

Naruto smirked once again after seeing Iruka being shut up.

As he walked back to the crowd, he shook his head at the dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"Did you have to use that jutsu Naruto? You could of told me you were going to do it!" Shikamaru complained.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, it would of ruined the surprise. After all, I said I was going to put on a show." He said.

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and glared at Naruto, how did he know that technique? It was more powerful than his, and he wanted to know how to do it.

However, he wasn't going to get anything out of Naruto. So for now, he'd have to wait.

Once again, Naruto sat back and watched as all the other kids went up and preformed their jutsu's. Some were better than he expected, he knew they passed this part of the exam. After all, they had training from their individual clans and family members, that was a given right off the bat.

Soon it came time for the Taijutsu portion of the exam, the one that Naruto was waiting for. Originally he just planned to beat Sasuke's ass and be done with it.

Not anymore.

Sasuke turned this into a competition on his own, and now Naruto was going to take him down a peg or two.

Maybe more.

He was going to utterly humiliate him and break him.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi." Iruka said suddenly.

Naruto looked on as both of them walked up. He knew Kiba had the advantage here, as he was easily fit to be a taijutsu and ninjutsu fighter. He also had speed against Choji, however, he couldn't count out Choji. He was strong, and his size helped him even more in that aspect.

If Choji got a got hit on Kiba, it could allow him to follow up and take him out early.

That was proven right when Kiba dashed towards Choji and his fist was met against Choji's arm as he put up a guard and blocked it. Kiba quickly jumped back as Choji went for a hammerfist.

It was obvious to Kiba now, that he couldn't get hit by him. It was too risky.

Kiba switched to a hit and run tactic as he continued to send kicks and punches and then dodged as Choji came back at him. Choji wasn't a runner, Naruto knew that. This was Taijutsu fight, so he had to be smart and be careful and efficient.

Naruto was proven right, as Kiba dashed towards Choji once again, but found an elbow in his gut. Kiba quickly hunched over as he felt the blows power, it seemed Choji won it.

Iruka quickly stepped in between them.

"The fight is over, you both did well." He said.

Naruto snickered, they both did do well. However, Choji still won, and that's what truly mattered. There were no draws in the real world, no it was one or the other.

Especially with enemies.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka said loudly.

Naruto chuckled as both girls glared at each other and wanted Sasuke to wish them luck, and he just ignored them.

In Naruto's opinion, Ino could win the fight easily. However, Sakura's temper was also something she needed to be weary off.

However, he didn't care who won or not. Just get it over with already.

Before anyone knew it, both of them charged at each other, throwing punches and kicks left and right. The match was already done for, when Ino played dirty and tripped Sakura and dove at her with her fist reeled back.

It was obvious that Ino wasn't afraid to think outside the box and take an opportunity when the situation arose.

"Ok fight's over." Iruka said loudly as he stopped the fight.

Naruto looked at the girls as they were pulled apart and chuckled once again, these kids weren't going to know what hit them.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Iruka said suddenly.

Naruto grinned, it was time.

"Kick his ass Sasuke!" Menma shouted aloud.

Mito agreed with her brother, Naruto couldn't possibly beat Sasuke.

"Win Sasuke-kun!" Both Ino and Sakura shouted.

Shikamaru shook his head, and looked at Naruto as he walked forwards.

 _"This will be fun to watch."_ He thought.

Before anyone knew it, Sasuke and Naruto were standing a few feet away from each other. They both had looks in their eyes, one had arrogance. While the other had a promise.

A promise of pain, and humiliation.

Once Iruka gave the signal start, Sasuke dashed towards Naruto with great speeds. Naruto was a bit surprised at his speed. However, he knew Sasuke would be easily countered.

He had been training for this day after all.

As Sasuke threw a punch towards Naruto, it missed as Naruto just tilted his head and gave Sasuke a dumbfounded look. Sasuke, in returned glared and threw another punch at Naruto.

Naruto easily parried it and sent Sasuke stumbling behind him.

"Is this all the great and mighty Uchiha has got?" Naruto mocked.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he regained his bearings.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke's enraged face, Sasuke charged once again towards Naruto, only to miss. Naruto was easily dodging left and right.

He put his hand to his mouth as he faked a yawn.

"Come on Sasuke, I'm getting tired here. You said you wanted to test my strength? Give me a reason to fight back, after all, you haven't even landed a hit on me yet." He said loudly.

That earned a few snickers from the crowd that was watching.

Sasuke roared as he charged once more, this time he started chaining attacks together. Naruto narrowed his eyes as a kick came near his ribs. Luckily he dodged it, however, Naruto knew now that Sasuke was serious.

Maybe it was Naruto pissing off Sasuke that made him serious, Naruto quickly ducked as another kick soared overhead.

Sasuke sneered as Naruto continued to dodge.

As he threw another punch at his face, he was surprised as Naruto caught it in his palm, and then Sasuke's expression changed into pain as Naruto started to clench his fist in a iron grip.

Naruto quickly swung Sasuke backwards and sent him crashing into the ground.

Sasuke got back up soon and looked at Naruto.

"Where did you get this strength?" He roared.

Naruto shook his head.

"I told you, you wanted to test my strength and now you see just how strong I am. You really think you could beat me that easily! No, it's a matter of determination and will. Train till your bones ache, then you may just have a chance." He said loudly.

Sasuke was shocked as Naruto charged towards him at speeds greater than his. He barely had enough time to register what happened as he felt a powerful kick to his ribs, then a hard right to his jaw.

Everyone watched in shock as Sasuke was sent crashing to the ground and Naruto walked over to him.

"You really think, that just because your an Uchiha that you better than everyone? Please, if you haven't noticed, I utterly demolished you in both the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu portions. You're blind to the truth, at this rate, you'll never catch up to Itachi." He said.

Naruto started walking away, but stopped when he heard Sasuke.

"YOU BASTARD!" He shouted.

Naruto turned around just in time to catch Sasuke's fist again.

"Really? Trying to blindside me? You're incredibly idiotic, your own need for vengeance is your weakness. You are blinded by your anger, next time you want to do that. Think of the consequences, and stay down next time." He said loudly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Naruto knee him in the solar plexus as he lurched forwards gasping for breath.

He had no time to think as Naruto followed it up with a powerful uppercut that sent him flying backwards.

Naruto scoffed and walked away from the beaten and bloody Sasuke, it seemed Sasuke may have had a few broken bones.

As he walked back, he got a lot of shocked and horrified looks. However, he ignored them.

He had proved a point, and now it was just waiting until they came to the academy jutsu's then he could get his headband and move on with his life.

Before anyone knew it, they were back in the building and almost done with the exam. Sasuke found himself in the hospital shortly after the match with Naruto, and everyone still had it fresh in their minds.

Naruto had just finished the jutsu's and was about to receive his headband.

Iruka looked wearily at Naruto as he came up, but he passed, so he was worthy of the symbol of the leaf. However, he couldn't help but think, that Naruto still had a lot of pent up anger, and wondered who would he take it out on?

He could only hope mercy on the person who was the victim.

Sasuke had learned today, and he hoped that Sasuke would remember those words Naruto said. Even he had to admit, that what Naruto had said had truth to them.

He could only wonder, what the next generation of shinobi was going to be like.

If only he knew.

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **What kind of summon should Naruto get?**

 **I'm planning on the usual of Menma getting the toad, and Mito getting the slug.**

 **I don't want him to have the snakes though. There's a reason for it, for what I'm planning for the story.**

 **Also, what other techniques/jutsu should he learn?**


	6. The Meet

**A/N**

 **A few things to go over.**

 **I've decided on two summons, one by the black receivers and a contract. He may end up with a third one.**

 **I'm thinking about Salamander as the contract, however, the black receivers are still not decided.**

* * *

Minato currently had a lot on his plate. That was an understatement, firstly Naruto's display at the exams was big. Also on top of that was the exams themselves, it was almost time to have the meeting with the jonin's meeting him soon.

It was time to put the teams together. However, he had no idea, what was coming. If he knew, he wouldn't know the meaning of what it was.  
He surely would be shocked to say the least.

Before he knew it, the time had come, and all the jonin were there for it. It was time to pick the teams.

"Ok we will start with any requests?" He asked.

A few hands went up, Minato looked at his pupil who did have his up, and nodded to him. It was then, Kakashi spoke up.

"I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze." He said loudly.

There were some surprised looks, however, nothing would beat what was coming soon.

Minato looked at the next one. It was Kurenai Yūhi , Kurenai nodded and started to speak.

"I request Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame." She said quickly.

Minato nodded and looked to the next person. It was Asuma, however, no one had any idea what was coming. The next sentence to be uttered would have a drastic effect, in many ways.

"I request Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His eyes looked at Minato to gauge his reaction, the others were expected.

"You wish to break up the tradition? Why Asuma? Why now?" Minato asked suddenly.

Asuma chuckled and looked a Minato.

"My father wanted me to as a favor. He seems to believe the 3 of them together could have great potential." He said loudly.

His words had a expected reaction.

Minato sighed, but nonetheless knew he couldn't stop it. However, that left a problem.

"What about the others? We'll have an odd number of students, even without ." Kakashi said suddenly.

Asuma looked at Minato for a bit.

"How about a 4 celled squad with 2 jonin on the team?" He suggested.

Everyone in the room looked at him for a moment, Minato thought it was a good idea. However, who would the jonin's be? That was the question in his mind.

"What are we going to do about Naruto?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

Minato looked at down at the mention of his son, it was a tough pill to swallow. He knew Naruto hated him with every fiber of his being, and he didn't know if there was any chance at all.

There wasn't.

"It was just an exam, sure Sasuke got beaten badly, but that is the price of being a ninja. Most of the other students have injuries as well." Asuma said suddenly.

Kakashi glared at Asuma for saying that.

"How can you say that? Sure it was an exam, but Naruto used way too much strength. Sasuke could of been hurt worse, had Naruto used anymore strength against him." He said loudly.

Asuma sighed and shook his head, it was obvious Kakashi was just playing his hand, since Sasuke was on his team.

"I agree with Asuma, sure Naruto did use a lot of force in their fight. However, we are ninja, and we have to learn to expect these kind of things." Kurenai said suddenly.

Asuma looked over and smiled at Kurenai. He was definitely glad she agreed with him.

Minato sighed and looked around.

"I'll figure out what to do with Naruto later. About the new team we need to create. It seems Sakura and Choji would be the ones to put on the new team." He said suddenly.

The others looked in thought for a bit.

"What of the two Jonin?" Kurenai asked.

That was a very important question, and one that needed an answer.

"I think Anko Mitarashi could be one, despite her personality." Kakashi said suddenly.

Everyone thought about that for a moment, everyone in the room, even the ANBU who were hiding, knew of Anko Mitarashi. Just her name could send shivers down your spine, and to think she would be a jonin.

That would be a sight to see.

"Despite her personality, yes she does have potential. As long as she doesn't torture them that much." Asuma laughed.

Minato shook his head and sighed.

"What of the other?" He asked.

Kurenai had a suggestion, so she started to speak up.

"How about Genma Shiranui?" She said loudly.

Minato looked up at the next suggestion, it was a well placed one too. Genma could be a capable instructor, and with him together with Anko, it may not be that bad after all.

Minato finally nodded and started to speak up.

"Very well, the new team will consist of Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Anko Mitarashi and Genma Shiranui." He said suddenly.

Everyone nodded.

"Then this meeting is closed." He said suddenly.

That was final.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Naruto **}**

Naruto found himself sitting in the classroom, waiting for Iruka to come in and announce the teams. He didn't know what team he would be placed on though, he was damn sure that if, he got placed with his siblings, he wouldn't play nice.

Before anyone knew it, Iruka had walked in the classroom.

"Alright kids, settle down. You know what you're here for." He said suddenly.

The whole class settled down and waited until he started speaking.

"All of you here, have passed the exams. Now, you will be placed on genin team." He said loudly.

He pulled a piece of paper from his desk and started speaking again. However, Naruto toned him out. He didn't really care, he was only listening for his name, nothing else.

Soon enough, after a few teams were called out. One team, did catch his eye though. It was supposedly a new team formation, he wondered how it would work with two jonin instructors.

It was then, that he heard his name come out of Iruka next.

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara." He said loudly.

Naruto chuckled, Shikamaru was a good teammate to have, Ino needed work though. The girl could be a good ally given the right motivation. He'd just have to see how it all played out.

"Those are the teams, your jonin instructor will be here shortly to talk to you." He said suddenly.

Naruto looked at the clock, it should only take a good jonin about a minute or two to get here, even if they weren't that close.

Before anyone knew it, time was passing by, and jonin instructors had finally arrived.

Naruto looked at the Jonin instructor that would be teaching him, this man definitely was strong in his own right. He smirked, as he knew Asuma wouldn't have an easy time.

"Well kids, let's go for a walk." Asuma said suddenly.

Before any of them knew it. They were at a diner of some sort. Each of them had their own food.

"So tell me about yourselves." Asuma said suddenly.

Shikamaru was up first, Naruto chuckled as Shikamaru went through his introduction dryly. Next up was Ino Yamanaka, Naruto didn't really pay attention after that.

That was until he was called.

He looked at Asuma.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My dislikes? Well, you could say, that I have an healthy hate for my family. My likes? Training and becoming stronger. My goal? Well, my goal is has multiple parts to it. Firstly, I want to make someone proud, then I want to surpass that same person." He said vaguely.

Even Shikamaru rose an eyebrow, Naruto was hiding something. Ino noticed it too.

 **"So you think you'll surpass me?"** Hagomoro said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled on the inside.

 _"Watch me."_ He replied to the sage.

"Very well, meet me here tomorrow at noon, and we will start your genin exam." Asuma said suddenly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, there was always a catch. Before anyone could say anything, Naruto got up and started walking away.

Shikamaru chuckled at Naruto's behavior.

Asuma knew where Naruto was headed.

It was time for Hiruzen to fulfill his side of the deal.

Before Naruto knew it, he was already standing in Hiruzen's office.

"So you truly did it." Hiruzen started off with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and spoke up.

"It seems faith is low around here huh?" He said sarcastically.

Hiruzen frowned and spoke up.

"I didn't mean any offense, I meant your conviction. You said you would show up everyone since our first meeting. Your potential is strong, given the right training. You could be one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations." He said suddenly.

Naruto faltered a bit, but he kept calm gaze.

"About the apartment?" He asked.

Naruto didn't have time for bullshit., as it w

Hiruzen sighed, but nodded nonetheless. He knew he had to do it, that would mean complete obliteration of any trust Naruto had in him, and not to mention Asuma. That wouldn't go well either, so it was time to act.

"Very well." Hiruzen said softly.

Naruto watched as he pulled a folder out of his desk and handed it to Naruto.

"It's nothing fancy, but it has the essentials. You will have to provide supplies on your own, however now that you are a shinobi of the village, you can do missions and get your own pay." He said suddenly.

Naruto took the folder and opened it up, and sure enough as he looked over the documents, what the man said was true. No doubt whatsoever. Naruto closed the folder and suddenly was startled when Hiruzen spoke yet once again.

"About your exams, you did put on quite a show, no doubt causing shockwaves through the village. You must remember you have potential, but only if you yourself unlocks it and uses it right. You are a shinobi of the leaf now, your life will change before your eyes." He said loudly.

Naruto nodded and turned around suddenly and started walking away, Hiruzen sighed yet again as he knew what was coming. Minato would surely find out soon enough.

It was only a matter of time.

As Naruto walked out of the estate and started to walk to his training grounds.

 **"Naruto, it is time to show me if you are ready to continue your training."** Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto froze at hearing the sage, it was the sage alright, however his voice was filled with seriousness. Naruto knew this was something else now, Hagomoro was usually calm and smooth when he talked, and the wisdom was still prevalent, as it was now.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Naruto asked the sage.

The sage was silent for a while.

 **"For the past couple of years, since you have awakened me. You have trained your body and your mind to surpass even some of the greatest shinobi this world has seen. Not to mention your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu prowess. It is time for a test."** He said suddenly.

Naruto blinked and replied instantly.

 _"What kind of test?"_ He asked.

Naruto didn't know when, but somehow along the way towards his training ground, and his ongoing conversation with the sage. He had already arrived.

 **"Now that you are here, you will show me if you can use your abilities like a true shinobi would, and if you complete my test, we will begin on the next subject of your Rinnegan."** Hagomoro said suddenly.

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing those words, he knew what it meant. It was time, there could be no hesitation.

 _"What do you want me to do?"_ He asked quickly.

The sage was silent yet once again.

 **"First I want you to sit down and meditate. It is time to come to me."** He said slowly.

Naruto shrugged and dropped down and got into a comfortable position, he didn't have any clue what was coming.

As soon as he started, he noticed instantly it was really hard to focus. It was only after 30 minutes did he start to doze off.

Before Naruto's eyes laid a a large sparkling blue lake, with some small islands in the middle. Naruto's eyes widened as he scanned his surroundings, he was no longer in the forest.

No, he had come to a far more ancient and unique place, even if he didn't know it himself. His noticed his Rinnegan were active, as he looked at his reflection off the water.

The islands were in the center of the lake, as he looked at them, he suddenly felt a presence near him.

His eyes widened once again as he turned to see Hagomoro himself. Naruto's mouth was agape as he stared at the sage. He definitely fitted the image of what the wisdom filled, and powerful sage should look like.

 **"Close your mouth boy. You have completed the first step, now you are ready for the second step."** He said suddenly.

Naruto looked at the sage curiously. He listened closely as the sage began to speak yet again.

 **"The island in the center of the lake. You must find a way across, any way will work. Just meet me there the begin the third and final part of the test."** He said loudly.

Naruto eyes widened as the sage started to disappear, it was obvious to Naruto that was all the help he was getting.

He smirked as he got an idea, he had something he could use.

He walked over to the shore and looked at the island he needed to go to. He start going through hand seals quickly as he bent down.

"Doton: Doryūheki!" He said.

He hadn't really practiced with this jutsu that much, it had a ton of potenial if it could be used right though, and he could.

Suddenly a long line of mud came out and soared towards the island but the wall didn't reach the whole way, the was still a good bit to go, but he could make it. He looked down the path of mud that started to harden into rock.

Suddenly a gust of wind exploded from Naruto, as he lowered the resistance seals on his jacket. He dashed in a burst of speed and sprinted and waited until he was near the edge and molded chakra on his feet and propelled himself towards the island.

The chakra he used, was a little too much, and he ended up crash landing on the shore.

As he got back up on his feet he looked around, he saw a path up ahead, and he knew it was the right way to go.

As he finally reached the end, he came across a courtyard, that was very antique and old. There was no doubt whatsoever as Naruto walked forwards.

That's when he felt the presence of the sage next to him.

He looked at the sage with a smirk, waiting for him to speak.

 **"Very well done, the second part is done. Tell me now Naruto, there is no turning back. This will be the hardest part of the test, are you ready?"** He asked loudly.

Naruto only glared at the man.

"You really think I would quit after coming so far?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Hagomoro grinned.

Naruto didn't know what happened.

The sage disappeared yet once again.

However, Naruto started to feel dizzy, and nauseous.

Then, his world shattered.

* * *

 **A/N: What test should Asuma give the team?**


End file.
